At present, the inventors are unaware of any commercial device, apparatus, or combination of devices and/or apparatuses, that may be coupled to a vehicle or conveyance to harness the oscillatory motion generated as a vehicle or conveyance travels along a route. The disclosure provided describes various embodiments utilized to harness said energy in keeping with the general principles of physics and with the principles involved in generating electricity from magnet and coil interaction, including size of the respective components, and the velocity at which a magnet travels through a coil (or conversely, a coil travels along a magnet). In particular, it is desirable that such a device or apparatus is available to harness otherwise wasted motion and energy, especially for supplying electrical energy to electronic devices, such as lighting systems, tracking devices, diagnostic equipment, other apparatuses, or combinations thereof. Such a device would reduce the need for the placement of batteries, and the monitoring and maintenance of the batteries during operation. Further, a specific need has been expressed for an electricity generating device utilizing such motion, wherein the device has a life span of at least several years, that the device is easily installed and has low maintenance, and that the physical dimensions of the device are such that the device does not interfere with normal operations and/or aesthetically unappealing. Thus, a need has been expressed, and as of yet, is unfilled by the present art. The present disclosure provides several embodiments for fulfilling such a need, describing a generator that converts or translate these various vehicle motions into usable or storable energy.